vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lenalee Lee
Summary Lenalee Lee is one of the main characters of D.Gray-Man. She is an Exorcist and member of the European Branch of the Black Order. Lenalee was the assistant Branch Chief of the European Branch. She is also the younger sister of the Black Order's Chief Officer, Komui Lee. Previously from Marian Unit Lenalee belongs to Nine Unit. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | Low 7-C | 7-C | At least 7-C | At least 7-C Name: Lenalee Lee Origin: D.Gray-Man Gender: Female Age: 16-17 Classification: Human, Exorcist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extreme Cold Resistance, Resistance to Sound Manipulation, Forcefield Creation Negation(Innocence allows the user to pass through time-space barriers). Defense via Sentient Innocence (Encases her in crystal like state when in danger), Equip Type Dark Boots (Enhanced speed and enhanced striking kick strength depending on level of synchronization), Whirlwind Creation, Sonic boom, Walk on liquid surfaces, Artificial Flight and Levitation, Crystal Type Dark Boots (Same as equip except with higher output and thought based) Attack Potency: Small Town level (Can defeat level 2 akuma and fight on the level of Allen and Kanda) | Small Town level+ | Town level (Defeated a level 3 akuma with dark boots at max with striking strength comparable to a meteorite) | At least Town level (Can fight level 3 and 4 akuma easily) | At least Town level '(Scaled from Allen Walker) 'Speed High Hypersonic (Can out speed level 1 and 2 Akumas easily) |''' High Hypersonic''' (Could react to level 2 Akuma bullets) | Massively Hypersonic (Above level 3 Akuma speed with max dark boots) | Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Allen and Kanda) | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Class K | Class K | At least Class K | At least Class K | At least Class K Striking Strength: Small Town Class | Small Town Class+ | Town Class | At least Town Class | At least Town Class Durability: Small Town level | Small Town level+ (Withstand multiple attacks from level 2 akuma) | Town level (Exchanged blows with a level 3 akuma) | At least Town level via power-scaling | At least Town level via power-scaling Stamina: Reasonably Large Range: Standard melee range. Can extend with whirlwinds or AOE damage. Standard Equipment: Equip-Type Innocence, Crystal-Type Innocence. Intelligence: Extensive battle experience fighting Akuma, Bilingual, Bureaucrat skills. Weaknesses: She is vulnerable to Dark Matter. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Former Dark Boots: An equipment-type Innocence, Lenalee's initial version of the Dark Boots take the form of a pair of thigh-high boots. When activated the top part of the boots unwrap to her knees and a green stripe is shown down her leg from the top to the bottom and a green energy is emitted from her ankles. She is capable of great acrobatic feats and can easily deal with Level 1 Akuma. It seems to dramatically increase her leg strength, allowing her to jump vast distances, land from high falls uninjured and deliver devastating kicks. *'Waltz: Mist Wind:' Lenalee stirs up a destructive tornado with a whirling kick of her Dark Boots, which can serve as an offensive or defensive move. It was seen that Level 1 and 2 Akuma can't withstand being in the tornado as they will immediately explode on contact. *'Level Two: '''After her synchronization with her Innocence increases, Lenalee's boots are modified to enhance her abilities. When released Lenalee gains more weight, power and speed. The green energy strips are replaced with circles with a cross mark on them, and her boots now have knee pads and straps around her thighs. She can fight on par with a Level 3 Akuma with her Innocence in this form. Before her boots evolved her synchronization rate was 86%. **'Burden, Acoustic Technique: Sound Shackles:' Lenalee becomes able to interface with sound waves, solidifying the sound of each step into a surface, which allows her to travel at the speed of sound. **'Burden, Water Surface Technique: Water Shackles:' Lenalee becomes able to interface with water, enabling her to walk on liquid surfaces. **'Falling Technique: Iron Shackles:' Upon maximum invocation, Lenalee's power condenses onto her Dark Boots, meshing them into a morass of blades, carrying an extremely high weight. Assisted by Eshii's gravity shackles, this attack hit with the weight of 40,000 metric tons, which is equivalent to a meteor. Current '''Crystal Type:' The newly formed Innocence takes the appearance of bangles around her ankles, but when activated, the boots take the form of thigh-high stiletto boots with kneepads and slightly separated cuisses for her upper legs. When she wishes to accelerate beyond the boot's normal speeds, flaps at the back of both of her heels unfurl to increase her speed dramatically, though initially she has trouble gauging how quickly she's moving. Lenalee notes that the boots don't react as her initial equipment type boots did, and rather than having to use her own body to tell the boots what to do, they seem to react simply to her thoughts Key: Introduction Arc | The Vampire Of The Old Castle Arc | Noah's Ark Arc | Third Exorcist Arc | Searching For A.W. Arc Gallery File:D gray man lenalee.jpg|Lenalee Lee during the Introduction Arc and onwards Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Air Users Category:Sound Users Category:Flight Users Category:D.Gray-Man Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 7